1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to map holders and viewers and more particularly pertains to a new magnifying map viewer for magnifying a map surface so that it may be easily read by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of map holders and viewers is known in the prior art. More specifically, map holders and viewers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,730 by Tiller; U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,193 by Brandell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,614 by Shettleroe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,585 by DuCorday; U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,618 by Tall; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,298 by Oren which are each incorporated by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new magnifying map viewer. The inventive device includes a case having top and bottom panels and a perimeter side wall between the top and bottom panels of the case. The top and bottom panels of the case define a space therebetween designed for positioning a map therein. The perimeter side wall of the case has an side opening into the space between the top and bottom panels for extending a map into the space between the top and bottom panels. The top panel of the case has a top opening into the space between the top and bottom panels for permitting a user to view a surface of a map in the space between the top and bottom panels. The lower ends of a plurality of support posts are coupled to the top panel. A magnifying window has a magnifying lens and an outer frame extending around the magnifying lens of the magnifying window. The outer frame of the magnifying window has a plurality of apertures therethrough through which the upper ends the support posts are inserted so that the magnifying lens of the magnifying window is positioned above the top opening of the top panel.
In these respects, the magnifying map viewer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of magnifying a map surface so that it may be easily read by a user.